The present invention concerns a remote control locking and unlocking device especially for an anti-panic bar, the displacement of which actuates the unlocking of a door or other exit closing apparatus, of the type comprising on the one hand a locking means fitted on a fixed part and able to assume a locking position where it prevents the travel of the anti-panic bar and, on the other hand, an electrical actuating means such as an electromagnet, the core of which is connected to the locking means in such a way that its electrical energization controls the locking means travelling between its locking and releasing positions.